Alison Blaire
Alison is a 'go big or go home' type of a woman, usually compounded with a spirited "Go for it!" to bolster spirits. A performer at heart, she is nonetheless a warm and loving person to her friends and family. While she may seem happy and carefree, Alison does not wear her heart on her sleeve for all to see. Often flippant and prone to joke, Alison uses humor and sarcasm to hold people at bay in order to assess the situation further. She can, and will, however, take dire situations seriously. An unwilling hero at first, Alison eventually stepped up and stepped in to the role. Eventually she adapted to her new life with an attitude befitting a leader, as seen in leading the X-Men's street team, and in aiding the inter-dimensional friends of Scott Summers (X-treme X-Men 2012-13). It was a long road from a performer to a super hero, but eventually Alison found her own footing amidst different teams and different circumstances. Currently, she is straddling a cross-roads, loyal to Cyclops as her leader, and working with other outlets to help quell anti-mutant hatred and other threats to the world. __TOC__ Background Born to musician Katherine and lawyer Carter Blaire, Alison grew up in Gardendale, Long Island, New York. At the age of four, her mother, who was deeply unhappy in her marriage and her life in general, left the family one afternoon while Carter and Alison were out at a playground. Devastated by his wife's departure, Carter called his mother, Bella, to come live with them and help him raise his daughter. Nature over nurture, Alison grew up to love music and set her dreams high on being a performer. Carter, now a circuit judge, still stinging from his ex-wife's abandonment, was stern yet loving, and feeling it to be the best for Alison, pushed her to excelling academically with the hopes of his daughter following in his shoes. When Alison was thirteen, her mutant powers (sound to light) manifested at a school dance. Like many other mutant powers, it involved a case of extreme duress (in this case, a would-be school shooting by a gang). and the consequence of such ended with everyone in attendance being blinded except for Alison herself. Believing herself to be a monster of some sort, Alison kept her secret under lock and key, and it was many months until she tried to summon her sound-to-light powers again. Without knowing what they were, or how they came about, Alison told no one of her abilities, though slowly started to learn about people called 'mutants'. Shortly after graduating from pre-law, Alison broke down and admitted she did not want to be a lawyer. After a falling out with her father, she struck out on her own, continuing to sing. It was during a performance like this that Alison was targeted by the Hell Fire Club and the X-Men (Phoenix, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler) simultaneously . It was Cyclops who confirmed Alison's suspicions of what she might be, and the revelation was handled smoothly. After the battle, Alison was offered a spot to train at Xavier's school, which she turned down on a 'for now' basis. Since then, she has been outed a mutant, dealt with riots aimed at herself and all of mutant kind, and has grown from an unwilling hero to a full-fledge X-Man. Recently, she has been working with SHIELD as a deputized agent via Maria Hill. Powers Alison is what is known as a 'transducer'-- converting sound energy to light. Over the years her powers have grown from blinding and seizure-inducing flashing lights, to hard light holograms that can move, fight, and speak, lazers, photonic beams, and under extreme concentratyion can use her beams to 'fly'. Category:Moderator Category:X-Men Category:SHIELD